


Change

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 能力互換 梗來自呸哥和LIO老師
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker





	1. Chapter 1

窗戶外頭的雨聲嘩啦嘩啦的響著，睡夢中的人抓緊了單薄的被子努力的把自己縮成球，濕冷的氣息從忘記被關緊的窗縫鑽進屋內，再延著早有破損的棉被侵入只穿著薄長袖的身體裡，昆汀打了個寒顫，把自己縮的更緊，整個人貼上了一旁的牆角。

又來了，又是這個夢。

望著眼前的景象昆汀只想閉上眼睛嘆氣，又是分手那一天的場景，昆汀冷冷的望著對面的彼得，這是第幾次了他想，他實在是受不了每次晚上一閉眼睡覺都是這個夢。如果可以的話昆汀有的時候甚至會想，長時間被這個夢境困擾後他覺得就算夢到當初史塔克羞辱他的那段記憶，他估計一點脾氣都不會發作，因為彼得帕克這個人比托尼史塔克還要惹人厭。

好了，看著眼前雙眼通紅的人昆汀不用想就知道他下一秒要說什麼。譬如他已經盡他全力了但還是有救不了的人，譬如他有強大的能力卻因為被質疑而被迫不能參加某些任務，不用想就是這些，昆汀眼神從彼得身上移開飄向別處，他望著一旁的圓形魚缸裡正悠哉游著的小金魚。

此時夢境裡的彼得突然說了一句不同於以往的話。

「是我他媽自願這個樣子的嗎？我太他媽想當一個普通人了，除了空有這麼一身蠻力以外，我有什麼？我他媽什麼都沒有了！」

接著就和以往一樣，他拿起地上的皮箱，但這次昆汀注意到褪色的皮箱上面印著梅姨的名字，用手背擦去了眼角快要滴下的眼淚之後彼得就甩門離開了昆汀的租屋處。

昆汀走的魚缸前把手伸進去，指尖被金魚輕咬了幾下，他把手收回之後把魚缸整個掃到地板上，破碎的玻璃聲響起，剛才還自在的金魚此時此刻在地板上痛苦的跳動著，魚鰓一張一合，最後慢慢的，變成一動也不動的屍體。

不知道過了多久昆汀感受到了刺骨的寒意，睜開眼睛發現原來那薄被不知道什麼時候被自己踢下床了，雙手互相揉搓試圖讓體溫回暖一些，昆汀用手捂了一會冰冷的腳，接著艱難的下床將遠處的被子扯會回床上，蓋上被子對著手心哈了幾口氣等待體溫回升，身邊的手機鬧鈴突然響起，拿起手機看一眼時間後昆汀又倒回床上。

原來已經是早上了，他望著窗外灰濛濛的天氣想到，今天要出門採買下一週的食物和用品。又躺了幾分鐘以後昆汀起床，他走到窗前試圖把昨晚睡前忘記關緊的窗戶關上，卻沒想到在把窗戶鎖起的時候把握把整個掰壞了。

昆汀看著自己手上的金屬握把愣了好一會，他望向窗戶試圖確認這個是因為太過老舊而鬆脫的，卻被上面的斷痕狠狠的甩了一巴掌，他歎了口氣，把握把收進一旁的抽屜裡。還是先吃完早餐再來處理這事吧，昆汀想到，他決定拿冰箱裡的微波食品出來當早餐，把前些日子買的起司通心粉從冰箱拿出，微波爐叮個幾分鐘後昆汀從碗櫃裡拿了一個叉子出來，正當他要把通心粉叉起時卻一不小心把整個碗弄碎了，整個不鏽鋼的叉子連著幾個通心粉深深的插在木桌上。

昆汀扶住額頭起身拿了一個湯匙，好不容易控制住力道把陶瓷碎片從通心粉裡慢慢取出，接著用剛才拿的湯匙一勺一勺的把還能吃的通心粉舀到新的盤子上，接著又一勺一勺的舀起來慢慢吃著。

吃飽飯收拾好桌上的殘局後昆汀下樓準備出門買必需品和新的叉子，結果在開門的時候又把大門給弄壞了，望著重重倒地的鐵門昆汀什麼話都沒有說，但他身後正好也要出門倒垃圾的鄰居嚇得驚聲尖叫，好險房東看過之後覺得有可能是上次來施工的人偷工減料導致的，因此他並沒有懷疑到昆汀身上。

昆汀繞過正打電話怒罵工人的房東，拿著錢包和購物袋走去住家附近的超市買東西，望著架上的各類微博食品，他還是選擇了青醬、白醬還有起司口味的通心粉，從一旁的冷凍櫃裡抓了幾個雞肉和牛肉卷餅，再走到另一邊拿了幾盒沙拉放入推車，昆汀推著推車走到櫃台去結帳。

機器櫃台不知道為什麼今天突然出了問題，昆汀被超市的工作人員引導到人工結帳台結帳，他低著頭滑著手機等待店員幫他把條碼刷好，卻沒想到在要付帳時發現對方是自己分手一段時間的男朋友。這可太他媽尷尬了，尤其是在你昨晚又夢到對方的時候，這個場面更是尷尬到一個爆炸，昆汀扯了嘴角敷衍的對彼得笑了下，拿出錢包裡的卡片遞給彼得，付完帳之後頭也不回的走了。

但他卻沒有注意到身後的彼得臉上那欲言又止的表情。


	2. Chapter 2

正當昆汀要打開新裝好的門時，平常會在附近徘徊的小花貓突然從一旁的樹叢裡出來，牠走到昆汀身邊嗅了幾下，突然像是聞到什麼可怕東西似的，馬上渾身炸毛轉頭跑回樹叢中，昆汀見狀皺起了眉頭。他從袋子裡取出要買給小貓的罐頭，打開之後試圖往貓那邊遞過去，卻沒想到一靠近就被貓的爪子抓了，昆汀吃痛的叫了一聲，樹叢裡的小貓不斷的對他哈氣警告他別再過來。

無奈之下昆汀只好把罐頭放在磚頭上，自己先回住處把東西放好，他站在窗邊望著下面，默默的等貓咪吃完罐頭，等到貓咪吃飽後再下去把罐頭收走。看著躲在樹叢裡只有一條尾巴露出來的猫，昆汀歎了口氣，把罐頭收起來再把附近清理乾淨，接著轉身回到屋子裡，從頭到尾小貓都沒有探出頭來看他，也不像以往吃飽後會對著自己喵喵叫，都沒有。

昆汀坐在自己的沙發裡，他拿起手機打電話給工人，請他們過來幫自己換一個新的窗戶，在等待工人們過來的時候昆汀拿了新買的桌布把餐桌上的凹痕遮住，不然一旦被看到就很難解釋了，他在心裡暗暗的想著。

站在一旁監督著工人們換窗戶，昆汀點了一根菸緩慢的抽著，或許自己有了這份能力可以做些什麼，這麼一個念頭快速的從昆汀的腦裡閃過。像是賭氣似的，昆汀想都沒想就決定找時間出去行俠仗義，雖然他本身不是什麼正義之士，但這並不妨礙他證明自己如果真的當了超英會比其他人做的好，尤其是那個年輕愚蠢的蜘蛛人。

在把工人們送出去後昆汀開始翻找抽屜，好不容易在彼得忘記一起帶走的襪子裡找到了蛛絲發射器。昆汀完全不在乎是不是需要蒙面，再說，要是真的被拍上網路被發現是神秘客那也沒差，反正自己在神盾局裡的檔案也不過就是一個毫無能力的普通人而已，一邊思考一邊把發射器戴上，微調了下鬆緊度後昆汀就出門準備去街上晃悠找事做，好不容易有特殊能力了不做些什麼紀念根本浪費。

昆汀朝著房頂射了蛛絲，在要爬上去的時候腳跟沒踩穩摔進了巷子後的紙箱堆裡，從四層樓高的地方掉下來痛的昆汀五官都皺在一起了，他一邊深吸氣一邊撐著旁邊的牆壁努力站起。剛才只是自己不小心的失誤，昆汀在心裡和自己對話著，這沒什麼的多注意一些就好，在和自己溝通完後他又開始試著用蛛絲從橋上盪到另外一棟房子，不巧的事是他沒有算準角度，差一點就要正面撞上水泥牆，好險反應還算可以馬上朝一旁的電線桿射了蛛絲，整個人抱著電線桿慢慢的滑下。

靠著電線桿根部坐著的昆汀摀住臉深深的吸了一口氣，之後他站起身往自己的住處走回去，在回家的半途中昆汀看見有個人搶劫了一位女士的皮包，女士驚聲尖叫著，不斷的像大眾求助卻沒有人理會，昆汀想了一下之後馬上去追那個小偷。

「既然有這個能力的話，你不覺得自己應該做些什麼嗎？」

彼得曾經說過的話在他耳畔響起，昆汀一路盪著蛛絲偶爾小跑步，終於把那個搶劫犯堵在巷內，他忍著頭暈引起的嘔吐感試圖制服對方，卻沒想到對方竟然趁他不注意的時候掏出小刀刺了過來，突然在腦內響起的警報讓昆汀閃過攻擊，被激怒的昆汀狠狠的揍了一拳對方的肚子，把人擊倒在地板上，看著蜷縮成一團的搶劫犯昆汀抿緊嘴唇，他撥通電話叫來警察後和他們一起去警局做了筆錄。

正在一旁等警察輸完資料就走人的昆汀突然被叫住，另外一頭的警察一手拿著電話一邊回應對面一邊招手讓昆汀過去，昆汀慢悠悠的走過去了，耳朵卻聽見話筒另一端說的話。

「犯人……肋骨斷裂……似乎……覺得是……」

「好的我了解了。」

掛斷電話警察轉向他，低沉的嗓音問昆汀是不是有出拳揍剛才那位搶劫犯的肚子，昆汀挑了下眉毛回了句對啊。

然後他就收到了防衛過當的罰單。

昆汀想著自己兜裡收到的罰單就很火大，他走在路上準備要回家，天色漸漸的暗下，在經過附近的超市時昆汀心血來潮的走了進去，也不是想要再和老情人碰面什麼的，他只是單純的想買一手啤酒回去喝，但在櫃台結帳時四處張望的樣子出賣了昆汀內心深處的想法。

在發現彼得今天並沒有值班後昆汀付錢拎著啤酒就走了，他往家裡走去，途中經過那個以前常親近他的小貓愛待的樹叢，昆汀停下來蹲著朝裡望去，結果他並沒有發現任何小貓的蹤跡。

算了，他拍了拍自己的褲管站起身走上樓梯回到自己的屋內，小心翼翼的把窗戶關上，昆汀打開電腦一邊看著股市一邊喝著啤酒，在喝了三罐之後昆汀把電腦關上，窩回了自己的被窩裡，他望著天花板出神的想著，嘴巴微微的動了但並沒有發出任何聲音。

過多的思考並沒有任何用處，尤其是在面對自己明顯就還放不下還有執念的前男友跟他的能力時尤為明顯，一堆麻煩，昆汀深深的歎了一口氣，最後他選擇閉上眼睛蓋上被子陷入睡眠。

隔天早上起來昆汀給自己微波了一份雞肉卷餅當早餐，他配著咖啡把卷餅慢慢的吃完，收拾好餐具後昆汀穿上外套準備出門，結果他一下樓就碰見那個早就分手的人經過自己住的公寓。說實話昆汀蠻生氣的，雖然他並不清楚自己到底是在氣些什麼，望著對方懷裡的小貓昆汀的臉更臭了。

「呃、嗨貝克先生。」

發現身後的視線彼得轉頭回望身後的前男友，尷尬的打了個招呼後就決定要往超市走去，昆汀大步向前抓住了彼得的手臂。

接著按住對方的頭開始深吻。

被吻住的彼得眼睛瞪大，懷裡的小貓不安的叫著，他想伸手安慰牠卻又不願意推開昆汀，鼻間的柑橘味讓彼得恍神了，他也慢慢的回應昆汀，兩個人就這樣在早上八點的街道上親吻。

「你做的很好。」

昆汀突然低聲的說到，突然被誇讚的彼得眨了眨眼睛不解的望向對方，看見昆汀眼下濃重的黑眼圈還有略微憔悴的臉龐，彼得伸出手輕輕的撫摸著他的臉頰，給了他一個擁抱，昆汀緊緊的抓住彼得的肩膀，淚水不斷的沾濕彼得的衣服，肩膀上傳來的痛楚並沒有讓彼得皺起眉頭，他緩慢的用空著的手拍著昆汀的脊背。

眼圈泛紅的昆汀又再次的吻住彼得的唇瓣，突然肩上的握力變輕，彼得眨了下眼睛發現似乎是恢復原狀了，他把抱著的貓咪輕放到地板上，接著捧住因為被打斷而愣住的昆汀，把主動權奪回自己手上開始吻他。

後面彼得又把自己的行李箱帶回昆汀的屋子裡了，他望著滿滿都是微波食品的冰箱輕嘆了口氣，把腳邊喵喵叫的小貓抱到一旁，從昆汀剛帶回來的購物袋裡拿出罐頭放飯，接著捲起袖子開始切馬鈴薯還有胡蘿蔔，爐火上的鍋子裡現在正煮著香濃的白醬，彼得把其他食材一一放入蓋上蓋子，過了十幾分鐘後一鍋香濃美味的燉菜就煮好了。

彼得從碗櫃裡拿出餐盤，一勺一勺的把鍋裡的燉菜舀入盤中，接著端起拿到正坐在餐桌旁等他的昆汀面前，兩個人一隻貓安安靜靜的吃著美味的晚飯。


End file.
